gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PVN.4/3 Wappa
The 'PVN.4/3 Wappa ' (W.A.P.P.A Wheelless Aero Palletized Personal Actuator) is a small reconnaissance and patrol hovercraft that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam animations and later, Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front OVA. Technology & Combat Characteristics The personal hover bike known as the Wappa was developed by the Principality of Zeon and widely used during the One Year War, primarily for recon and patrol duties. The Wappa had an open cockpit which consisted of little more than a control console in front of a chair mounted on top of an electric motor which provided power to the front and rear fans. Four non-retractable legs with rounded feet served as landing gear. Though the Wappa was superior to a ground vehicle over rough terrain, it was an unusual design which showed the typical Zeon aesthetic and misunderstanding of effective aircraft design. Like a helicopter, the Wappa was capable of vertical take-off and landing, as well as hovering at significant altitudes, and a greater range of movement than an airplane. However the lack of a canopy meant pilots were exposed to the elements, requiring them to wear a full piloting suit, especially if they expected to fly a Wappa at high altitude. Due to the Wappa's primary role as a recon unit, maneuverability and speed were given priority over defensive considerations. While not designed for combat, the Wappa could defend itself with a single heavy machine gun hanging from a boom over the control chair. Though the swivel mounting had the advantage of a wider field of fire than a fixed gun, it also required the pilot to take one hand off the controls in order to fire it. The Wappa also had little armor and no protection for the pilot, rendering it vulnerable to even anti-infantry weapons. Armaments ;*MAZURA MG74/S Machine Gun :A single anti-personnel machine gun. While heavy enough to attack infantry and light vehicles, it is virtually useless against armored vehicles, fast-moving aircraft, and mobile suits. History Gallery Wappa_Info.jpg Wappa_p01_Launch_MSG-TV_episode14.jpg|Zeon's Wappa squad prepares for launch (from Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) Wappa_p02_SurroundingGundam_MSG-TV_episode14.jpg|RX-78-2 Gundam being surrounded by Wappas (MSG) Wappa_p04_1stEarthDrop_TheGravityFront-OVA_episode1.jpg|A Wappa seen during Zeon's 1st Earth Drop Operation in March, U.C. 0079 (from MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front OVA) Wappa_p03_GMGroundType_Odessa_TheGravityFront-OVA_episode3.jpg|Close encounter between Wappa and GM Ground Type (The Gravity Front) Gundam MS IGLOO 2 The Gravity Front RAW v2 074.jpg|Wappa as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front (manga) Gundam_HARD_GRAPH_v01_004.jpg|Wappa as seen on Gundam Iron Mustang Hard Graph Gmground-wappa.jpg EFF-wappa.jpg Gunpla Uchg-zeon-scout.jpg|1/35 U.C. Hard Graph "Zeon Mobile Scout Set" (2006): box art ZakuGroundWarSet.jpg|Wappa as part of 1/144 U.C. Hard Graph "MS-06 Zaku The Ground War Set" (2009): box art Notes and Trivia * In the Gundam Build Divers episode "Nadeshiko-athlon", Wappas were mentioned as to be used in the third part of the titular race. However, none are actually seen as they are destroyed before any of the participants can get to them. Reference External Links *PVN.4/3 Wappa on MAHQ.net ja:ワッパ (機動戦士ガンダム)